


The Rapture

by ZanzibarBreeze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzibarBreeze/pseuds/ZanzibarBreeze
Summary: Max comes back to claim what's his.





	The Rapture

I see a dim silhouette in the shallow husk of dawn. It approaches, wide and foreboding. A faint grumble, laced with an Australian accent can be heard. I notice as it moves that the door behind it has been knocked off his hinges. I move my mouth to scream, but a hand quickly covers my open maw, hushing me. He is upon me now, thick hand still blanketing my gasp. I feel his legs move to straddle me through my sheets. I wildly move my hands around my mattress, grasping for anything I could use in my defense, finding nothing but pillows and plushes. Fearing for my life, willing to try anything to free myself, I move my tongue along his palm. He recoils instinctively, and I take my chance to plead.

"Mr.Moefoe, please, you don't have to do this. I'll do anything." I emphasize my promises with a grind of my hips against his rear on top of me. This seems to get him to consider for a moment, but the opaque light of uncertainty in his eyes fades quickly. He was here with purpose, after all.

"Where is it." As he speaks I see the gleam of a switchblade he must have pulled from his pocket. In this moment, I realize, I'm quivering. Not only from fright, adrenaline, but from the throb of my pussy. He knew exactly what ticked me off- and he was not using it for either of our pleasure, no. He was using it to make me more vulnerable. An easier prey.

I know what he's up to, and I won't have it. I spit what little saliva my dry throat can muster into his face. 

"Fuck you, Max. You'll never have my PSA 10 1st edition Holo Charizard."

The small blade cuts deep despite it's size, I realize as the blood seeping from the wound in my neck covers my breasts. Despite the pain, I smirk, even as the world turns black-

he will never get his hands on it now.


End file.
